


That one tsumugi self-reflection night

by toscaicpineapple



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: Exactly as how it titled.(since my phone cannot add tags: /mentioned tasuku and misumi/, /mentioned character but name not stated/, /tsumugi's tired/)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	That one tsumugi self-reflection night

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote a self-plot on rp and ended up writing a drabble, so i thought it would be a waste if im not

In several occasions of Tsumugi wanted to be all alone by himself he does self reflection. It was a day or a chance when he does a daydreaming hours, replaying all what he has done in a predertermined amount of period, reflects on what he have done (and ended up embarassed himself sometimes later) and make himself repents on them. 

It was necessary to overcome his bad self-confidence through evaluating himself somehow, but he never actually talk it with anybody. Self-reflection should have been done alone but there's time when he needs someone else opinion, on his standpoint as for now. 

Like how Tasuku might fit the role as much they spend time the most, but how could even he made comments over him? That's bare pair of eyes, it wasn't enough and the theory themself suggest for 3 points of view.

"Am i thinking too much?" To his surprise--or not--he might get that person to ask about the matter but Tsumugi himself has an idea what might come up so that's not a good choice, also.

He stopped thinking at once and ended up stares blankly to to the ceilings. The lights are off, he don't like it when the lights ruin his self-reflection time so he just let the moon's light crept inside the room as the only light source. To think about it he haven't really do moonviewing with Misumi lately, he probably will put that on his agenda during fullmoon. 

'Oh..whatelse again...have i forgot whatelse..' Tsumugi laid his arms on his face, covering mostly his eyes. He gapped his lips, trying to think whatelse could be miss on his self-reflection. Attitude? Oh what was that drama called again he forgot...oh, that one was good, Tsumugi likes that character building so much he keeps remembering how good that was. 

'Hah!? S-stop it, Tsumugi, don't get distracted...' He proceeds to get on the line of his thoughts again. 

His memories stopped at that moment back then a few times ago, it hindrance his reflection time a moment, he probably don't care about self-reflection anymore. Or it was just he just get started, but on the cloudy side. 

Have he growth the right way? Has his feelings developed in such a good way? What have he done recently in order to achive that? What considered as a good 'character development and building', how far has it been to his liking? Those thinkings starts to emit at once in a second. 

How far...he have go into what he--people wants him to be? 

Being an actor is such a difficult matter. Have feelings for separated things already, living in dramas, other's people shoes and life. Have he consider himself having a good 'character development' of himself? What is being Tsukioka Tsumugi again in the first place? 

Tsumugi's thoughts goes way too overflowing it annoyed him, it made his chest hurt, his head too.

"Ah, I want to coffee..." He absentmidedly mutters after got his energy drained and he is too lazy to move out from his bed now. 

He ended up dozed off forgetting his blanket this time too.


End file.
